Vlindrel Hall
is a purchasable property in that is found in Markarth. Like all of the homes in Markarth, Vlindrel Hall's interior and exterior follow the Dwemer architectural structure with a large golden door built into the cliffside. This house is the highest of all the homes in Markarth and offers a wonderful view of the Dwemer buildings, waterfalls, and surrounding mountains of The Reach. Understone Keep is a short trip away, accessible along the main balcony. Acquisition There are three methods of acquiring this home, all of which are listed below. *Speak to Jarl Igmund, who has two "requests" to gain permission to purchase Vlindrel Hall and a third "request" to acquire the housecarl: :# Kill the leader of a Forsworn group that could be located in several random locations, such as Bruca's Leap Redoubt or Red Eagle Redoubt. :# Find Hrolfdir's Shield (may only be done at level 20 and above). :# Assist five people in The Reach, which makes Argis the Bulwark the housecarl for Vlindrel Hall. *Complete the Liberation of Skyrim quest, which allows for the purchase of this house from the new steward. *Negotiate the exchange of Markarth during the Season Unending quest, making the new Jarl more open to allowing the purchase of the property. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *Vlindrel Hall has both an alchemy table and enchanting table in the home. *Endon, the thieves guild fence, is located nearby for convenience. *It is a good choice for book collectors, as it boasts three large bookshelves conveniently located next to each other instead of scattered smaller shelves, as are found in Hjerim and Proudspire Manor. Disadvantages *Smithing amenities are available, including a Smelter, but they are located across town with a distance similar to that between Breezehome and Dragonsreach. *Random dragon attacks within the walls of Markarth are very rare, but are also very dangerous. *Vlindrel Hall only has one exit, so discrete getaways may be difficult. *With the add-on Hearthfire, the children's room replaces the Alchemy lab. Although there is an alchemy lab in the keep by the hall of the dead. Upgrades A selection of upgrades are available for purchase from the Steward after the house is purchased. Item displays *1 Mannequin *2 Weapon Plaques *3 Shield Plaques *4 Weapon Racks *4 Dagger Display Cases *3 Large Bookshelves (holding a total of 162 books) See Markarth Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Gallery VindrelHall3.jpg|Entrance Hall VindrelHall4.jpg|Dining Room VindrelHall5.jpg|Dining Room VindrelHall6.jpg|Alchemy Laboratory VindrelHall7.jpg|Weapon Stand VindrelHall8.jpg|Arcane Enchanter VindrelHall9.jpg|Bookshelf VindrelHall10.jpg VindrelHall11.jpg|Bedroom Vlindrel Hall - Child's Bedroom.png|The Alchemy Lab is replaced with a Child's Bedroom Trivia *Vlindrel Hall shares a similiar name to Sir Berich Vlindrel from the Knights of the Nine expansion of . *If the Alchemy Lab is converted to a Children's room the barrels inside the room disappear, along with their contents. If the Children's room is converted back to an Alchemy Lab, (another 1,000 gold), the contents that were in the barrels are restored, in the Mead barrel. Bugs See also Becoming Thane Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Markarth Locations